Cassidy
Cassidy was the former Guardian of Water before Irma Lair and was the youngest of her group. When the Heart corrupted Nerissa, the Oracle entrusts it to Cassidy, making her the new Keeper of the Heart. Envious and obsessed with her lost power and position, Nerissa tricked Cassidy and killed her by setting up a trap for her and later shot an energy beam behind her back. Paralyzed, Cassidy fell off of a cliff and perished. Cassidy's death causes a rift between the Guardians. As punishment, Nerissa was sentence to imprisonment in Mount Thanos where Cassidy was buried. After this incident, the Oracle passed on the Heart of Kandrakar to Yan Lin (who later passed it on to Will years later). Angered by the incident, Halinor and Kadma challenged and accused the Oracle; He knew what Nerissa would do to Cassidy but gave the Water Guardian the Heart anyway (in hopes that Nerissa would redeem herself). After Nerissa's betrayal and Cassidy's death, the Guardians separated. In the comic books, years, later Halinor wrote in her diary about a special and magical star. She called it the Star of Cassidy, a star that only Will can see. Will was born under this star, stated to be a lucky star. Upon Halinor's death, she left her diary to Kadma who later gave it to Will. Will and Hay Lin took Halinor's diary to Eric's grandfather, Professor Lyndon, to decipher. He revealed to the girls of the existence of the Star of Cassidy, yet he himself could not see it for it is magical. However, he set his telescope at the star's pin-point location in the sky. When Will and her friends broke into the observatory, Will was able to meet with Cassidy's ghost as the two can communicate spiritually. Cassidy reveals that she does not blame the Oracle for her death, despite what the others feel. Cassidy had forgiven Nerissa and claimed that she is only grateful to her for playing her part in things that were meant to be. Knowing that Will lost the Heart to Nerissa, Cassidy informs Will that the Heart leaves behind a "spark" of itself in each Keeper. Cassidy then gives Will a copy of the Heart of Kandrakar, the Star of Cassidy, which is later reabsorbed into the real Heart. After giving Will the copy of the Heart, Cassidy says goodbye to Will, promising that they'll meet again someday and that she'll watch over her as WITCH's adventure continues on. Cassidy's soul flies back to Heaven. Cassidy never returned back to comic series since then. In the TV series of the same name, Cassidy lived in a house in Heatherfield with her mom Emily, and the two were very close. Nerissa used the Heart of Meridian to bind Cassidy's spirit to the Earth's plain, hoping to persuade Cassidy to surrender her soul over to her. Cassidy refused her several times, saying she had no regrets about being dead and that she didn't trust Nerissa's intentions; still, Nerissa finally made her want to live again by taking her to see the still-living Emily. Cassidy's compassion for her mother, who missed her a lot, made her break down and tell Nerissa she wanted to live again, so she could be with Emily again. This gave Nerissa the edge she needed to take control of Cassidy's mind. Cassidy remained a mind-controlled spirit until all of C.H.Y.K.N. was rejoined, then she was brought back to human flesh and was wearing her Water Guardian uniform to life and given her Guardian powers back. She was later able to break free of Nerissa's mind control during a battle with the W.I.T.C.H. group. At one point, Cassidy was thrown into a pool and Irma quickly used her powers to influence people's minds to free her, but as soon as the mind control was gone she was imprisoned in the Seal of Nerissa along with the others. After Nerissa was defeated, Cassidy was freed. She rejoined her 80 years old mother and continued her life. The difference between the Comic series and the TV series about Cassidy is that: in the Comic series; Cassidy seems to be a very caring young teenage girl (even though she appeared as a ghost but still showed this side of her personality to Will upon their meeting in Issue# 21) and also that Cassidy is somewhat very wise as shown when she clearly told Will about the Heart of Candracar leaving behind a spark from its owner. While in the Animated series, Cassidy stll retains her compassionate personality however she can act very humorous, cocky, quite mischiveous and somewhat annoying much like Irma Lair. Also that, like Irma, Cassidy has liking to joke around. Cassidy is voiced by Susan Chesler. Appearances * K is for Knowledge (flashback) * M is for Mercy * O is for Obedience * Q is for Quarry * R is for Relentless * S is for Self * T is for Trauma * U is for Undivided * V is for Victory * X is for Xanadu * Y is for Yield * Z is for Zenith Gallery J is for Jewel (10).jpg Category:W.I.T.C.H. characters Category:Disney characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Females Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:Spirits